Demon's War
by UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: It's been 9 years since Voldemort fell. 9 years ago, Sam saw it all, in a vision. But now, a new threat is rising in the horizon. Harry's scar is hurting for the first time in years, and absolutely everything is spiraling out of control. Can hunters and mages unite, or is it too late to stop what is to come?
1. Vision

A/N; Any text you recognize is not owned by me. I either took it directly from the book/movie(HP), or from the TV Show(SPN).

This starts at the end of Season 2, All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2.

I looked up timelines for the whole thing, and the concrete thing I got was this; Sam was resurrected on his birthday, which, coincidentally, is May 2nd, the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. I also got that it all went down 2007, same year Harry was promoted to Head of the Auror Office. Using these coincidences, I wrote this up.

Any suggestions for a new title? I'm usually horrible at those, but there are those rare moments when I come up with a good one. Personally, I hate the one up now, so if any of you have a better one, I'd much appreciate it if you told it to me!

Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Vision**

_9 Years Ago_

_May 2nd, 1998_

"Bellatix was right. You have to mean it."

"Coward! _COWARD_!"

"That was Potter!"

_"Harry Potter!"_

"It was him, I swear, I just saw him!"

"I know who he is and I know what he's done! He defiled it! With dark magic!"

"That's my wand you're holding, Potter."

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!"

"No- no- no! No, Fred, NO!

"He's in the Shrieking Shack. The snake's with him, it's got some sort of magical protection around it. He's just sent Lucius Malfoy to find Snape."

"My Lord-"

"Only _I _can live forever."

"Take... it... Take... it..."

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour by the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of the hour, you have not come to me, have not give yourself up, then the battle recomences."

"So the boy... The boy must die?"

"Yes. Yes, he must die."

"You have kept him alive so he could die at the proper moment. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!"

"After all this time?"

"Always."

"Kill the snake?"

"Kill the snake."

"We're gonna keep fighting, Harry. You know that?"

"I thought he would come... I was, it seems, mistaken."

"You weren't."

"HARRY, NO! NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH-?"

"Harry Potter... The Boy Who Lived... _AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

"Of course this is all happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"

"Yes."

"He is dead!"

"NO!"

"Harry! HARRY!"

"He beat you!"**  
**

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!"**  
**

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"**  
**

"Harry! HE'S ALIVE!"**  
**

"Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle..."**  
**

"What is this?"**  
**

"It's your one last chance."**  
**

"_Avada Kedavra!_"**  
**

"_Expelliarmus!_"**  
**

"I don't want it."**  
**

"What? Are you mental!"**  
**

"The Dark Lord... The Dark Lord is dead. The Dark Lord is dead."**  
**

Sam's eyes shot open. He looked up into the concerned eyes of his big brother, who had his hands on Sam's shoulders.**  
**

"Sammy?" Dean asked softly.**  
**

"Wha' happened?" Sam grumbles sleepily.

"You kept shaking and shouting. You okay?"**  
**

"I'm fine." Sam grumbles as he manages to get up.**  
**

"Good." Dean grins, before hitting Sam's shoulder.**  
**

"Hey!" Sam cries, rubbing the spot. "What was that for, jerk!"**  
**

"Happy fifteenth birthday, Sammy." Dean grinned before proceeding to hit Sam fourteen more times.**  
**

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's childish behavior. Seriously?**  
**

"Dude, I had the craziest dream." Sam says.**  
**

"About?" Dean asks as he sits back down on his own bed. Usually, he wouldn't give a damn what Sam dreamed or didn't dream about, but today was the kid's birthday, and, from the look in his eyes, he looked like he really needed to talk about it.

"Do witches use wands?" Sam replies with a question of his own, his eyebrows scrunched in wonder.**  
**

"What?" Dean says confused.**  
**

"I..." Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to say. After all, it wasn't normal. It was strange, weird. Sam did not want to be strange. He did not want to be weird. He did not want to be a freak.**  
**

"You can tell me, Sam." Dean sits up on his bed, his expression serious.**  
**

"It was nothing. Where's dad?" Sam decides to drop the subject. After all, witches with wands? And broomsticks? And some strange nose-less monster? It had to have all been some crazy-ass dream Sam had had due to their... 'Life style'.**  
**

"Uh..." Dean looks down.**  
**

"Where is he?" Sam demands.**  
**

"He left last night in a hurry. Said there was something he needed to wrap up. Look, Sam, I'm sorr-"**  
**

"Don't." Sam waves it off. He should have known his dad would have left. Better, actually. At least this way they both wouldn't end up red and screaming at one another.**  
**

Dean sighed but didn't comment. Instead, he layed back down in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "What was that dream about?" he tries again.**  
**

"Nothing." Sam lies.**  
**

"Sammy."**  
**

"Dude, just drop it."**  
**

"You can tell me."**  
**

"It doesn't matter."**  
**

"Of course it matters, you screamed frigging twice and had me scared out of my ass, and you think that's nothing?" Dean snaps.**  
**

"Dean, please..."**  
**

Dean shots his brother a look, sighs one last time, then gets up. "Come on, what do you wanna do today?"**  
**

"Sleep." Sam grumbles as he lays his head back on the pillow.**  
**

Dean smiles a bit before yawning. Come to think of it, that might not be such a bad idea... He lays back down, and his eyes are closed before his head even hits his own pillow.

* * *

_April 29th, 2007_**  
**

Sam panted heavily, glancing down at the unconscious form of Jake Talley. He let the metal bar drop from his hands. He wasn't a killer. He wasn't about to kill this man in cold blood, especially when Jake was convinced this was what he had to do.**  
**

Tired, he turned and began walking the other way. The Acheri demon was gone. There was nothing left to keep him locked and contained here anymore.**  
**

Then, the biggest relief in the world.**  
**

"Sam?"**  
**

"Dean!"**  
**

There they are, Dean and Bobby, coming to the rescue. Sam can't believe it. To be honest, he hadn't even let himself hope of ever seeing the other two alive again. But, apparently Andy's message had managed to get across. He smiles. Smiles like he hasn't in so long, because for once, everything is alright, for once, there's hope, there's-**  
**

"Sam, look out!"**  
**

Stab. The knife penetrates itself into Sam's back as Jake pushes it through, ripping past the spinal cord as he mercilessly strikes the other down.**  
**Sam gives a miserable grunt of pain as it rips through him.**  
**

"NO!" Dean screams, his eyes widening in complete and utter horror. This can't be happening. It cannot be happening. No, no, no! Everything seems to freeze, the whole world is going gray, everything is ending even as Dean speeds forward, his eyes locked on his baby brother, on the pain screaming forward out of Sam's eyes.**  
**

Jake twists the knife in place, making sure the wound is fatal, making sure there is no way little Sammy can survive this can, can come out of it alive and still breathing. Sam grunts again, before Jake pulls the knife out, blood falling from the tip. Sam falls to his knees, his eyes closed from the pain, the burning filling every inch of his mind.**  
**

Dean rushed to him and drops on his knees, gripping his little brother's front as Bobby, rifle in hand, chases after Jake.**  
**

"No. Sam. Whoa, Sam, Sam." Dean's still in denial. Sam can't die, right? He holds up his little brother as Sam begins to go limp in his arms. "Sam, hey."**  
**

Jake runs and runs, but Bobby doesn't take the shot. He runs straight after the other, but Bobby's old and Jake is not. Jake is faster, Jake is stronger, and, try as he might, Bobby is too slow, and, despite knowing he won't catch the other, the aged hunter isn't about to give in just yet.**  
**

"Hey, let me look at you." Dean says, before patting the spot on Sam's back where the knife penetrated him. He lifts his fingers and they're covered in blood. Sam begins to close his eyes. He's dying. Dying, and there is nothing Dean can do about it.**  
**

"Hey, it's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, alright? Sammy? Sam! Hey, we're gonna patch you up. You'll be good as new. I'm gonna take care of you- I'm gonna take care of you... That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother? Sam? Sam? _Sam. _Sammy?"**  
**

Sam gives out one last rasped breath. There's blood in his mouth. His body, already sagging goes limp, completely limp. Unmoving, his arms falling at his side, eyes closing shut as his heart gives its last bitter beat.**  
**

"No... No... NO! No, no, no, no, no! Oh, God. Oh, God! SAM!" Dean screams as he holds on still to the dead form of his little brother. He failed. He failed. It was his job to protect Sammy, and he- he failed... He failed and Sam is dead. Dean's heart gives a horrible lurch as he feels himself shatter. As he feels himself, as he feels his everything, come down in a brutal clash, and he can't take it. It's breaking him and he can't take it. Because Sam is gone. Sam is dead. Sam is... Sam is...

Harry gasped as his eyes shot open. He stared at the sleeping face of his wife. Ginny's red curls rested on the bed, her eyes closed, looking so peaceful. He turned away from her, gazing up at the ceiling.

What the hell just happened?**  
**

And who was this 'Sam'? Who where all those people? He rolled over once more, deciding he would look into it in the morning. It was strange, but he couldn't just wave it off as nothing. After all, when a wizard had dreams like this, they usually meant something, because that was far too descriptive to be anything less than a premonition.

* * *

_May 2nd, 2007_**  
**

"Harry, hurry up!" Ginny called.**  
**

"Do we really have to go?" Harry called back as he put on a single boot before proceeding to the other.**  
**

"We're the guests of honor!" Ginny reminded him.**  
**

"Exactly! Cameras and stares!" Harry countered.**  
**

Ginny entered the room, holding little baby Albus in her arms, smiling and rolling her eyes fondly at her husbands antics.**  
**

Harry rose from the bed, fastening on his robe before turning to her. "You look beautiful..." he whispers as he walks up to her and kisses her softly.**  
**

This makes baby Albus fuss at the two of them, causing both parents to smile down at the baby boy.**  
**

"I swear, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was your clone." Ginny speaks.**  
**

Harry just shrugged to this statement.**  
**

"Can't we just stay home, have our own little celebration? I'll even cook the dinner." Harry offered.**  
**

"Nice try. You are getting your ass over there if I have to drag it, Potter." Ginny told him sternly.**  
**

Harry pouted. "Please?"**  
**

"Hermione will kill you if you don't show up. Kingsley is promoting her, remember? To Head of Magical Law Enforcement. And you too, remember? Head Auror, what you've been working on for years?" Ginny said.**  
**

"Doesn't mean I have to like press conferences. Or being forced to attend a Ministry Ball on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts." Harry countered with touch of annoyance on his tongue.**  
**

"Harry..."**  
**

"Fine. Is James-"**  
**

"Yes, we're just waiting for you."**  
**

"Fine." Harry sighed. He hated social situations. It wasn't that he was anti-social, he wasn't. It was being stared at by hundreds that really got him going. I mean, come on, seriously? Still, after 16 years of it, it still got to him like nothing else.**  
**

But, after all, he was getting promoted. And so was Hermione. The Prophet was going to have a bloody field day with this one... Though, luckily, the reporters had yet to discover where the Potter's had set up home base, so maybe, just maybe-**  
**

"Is that Harry Potter?"**  
**

"What, where?"**  
**

"There!"**  
**

Harry quickly turned and began to walk the other way, ignoring those who began running towards him. He reached the car, where Ginny was strapping in Albus. Quickly getting into the driver's side, Harry started up the car, and, before a single word could be said, they were off.**  
**

Leaving dozens of fans behind.**  
**

"Harry Potter!" some of them cried.**  
**

"Isn't that some book?" a Muggle girl whispered to her friend.**  
**

"Last I heard it was..." the other girl replied.**  
**

Both stared off in confusion at the ever escaping car down the roads and streets of Ottery St. Catchpole.

* * *

"Dean... I hate to bring this up. I really do. But don't you think that maybe it's time... We bury Sam?" Bobby suggested in a low, soft voice, a heavy contrast to his usual demeanor. It's been two days, and Dean... He's breaking down, as anyone would expect him to. Bobby doesn't want to be the one to suggest it, but, quiet frankly, someone has to and Dean obviously is not up to it.

Dean looked up and stared at Bobby blankly. He looked dead, worse than dead. His brother was everything to him. All he had left. And now little Sammy was gone, because Dean had been too slow. He got there too late. He got there too late and Sammy was dead because of it, because of him.**  
**

"No." Dean responds. He can't even think of... of... He shifts his mind away from it. He's too broken to really care, at this point. He just sits back down, looking away from Bobby, from his surrogate father.**  
**

"We could..." Bobby sighs. "Maybe-"**  
**

"What, torch his corpse?" Dean interrupts coldly. "Not yet."**  
**

"I want you to come with me." Bobby tells Dean, his voice dipped in concern and worry.**  
**

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean tells him simply in a tone that leaves no room for argument.**  
**

"Dean, please-" Bobby begins.**  
**

"Won't you cut me some slack? Dean snaps without any heat, with that same broken tone. The light in his eyes has gone out. He's already dead, the only difference between him and a corpse is that his heart is still beating. Slowly, softly, barely audible. Because he doesn't want it. He doesn't want to be alive, he doesn't want to go on. What's the point, anyways? Sam is dead. Sam is dead and he isn't coming back.**  
**

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all." Bobby quickly says. "I gotta admit, I could use your help."**  
**

Dean just scoffs and refuses to look at the other.**  
**

"Something big is going down- End of the World big." Bobby continues.**  
**

"Well then, let it end!" Dean explodes, looking up to glare at the old man.**  
**

"You don't mean that..." Bobby says.**  
**

Dean shot up from the chair quick as lightning, his green eyes burning with fire. "You don't think so?" he whispers in a voice far too low and far too calm as he has a staring contest with Bobby. "Huh?" Bobby's eyes are wide, his mouth slightly open. He's lost Sam... He can't loose Dean, too. The two of them are like sons to him. There were times when he practically raised them. He just lost one, he can't even begin to think of loosing both of them, he just-**  
**

"You don't think I've given enough?" Dean continues mercilessly. Bobby looks down for a second before forcing himself to look back up at that scorching gaze. "You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it." Dean says calmly. His tone is absolute. Nothing. Nothing can change his mind, nothing can shift his opinion, his will. Because he is done. Completely and absolutely done. "And if you know what's good for you, you turn around and get the hell out of here." when Bobby doesn't move, Dean's temper explodes. "GO!" he shoves him, pushed him hard, causing bobby to fall back as Dean's glare intensifies.**  
**

Bobby just stares at the other. He can't bring himself to say anything, to do anything. He just stands there, and stares sadly at Dean. Neither speak. No words. Nothing. Just silence.**  
**

"I'm sorry." Dean finally breaks the silence.**  
**

Bobby nods. Barely, but he nods, to show he understands. Faint and barely there, but just enough.**  
**

"I'm sorry..." Dean repeats, before turning to look at the other way. He can't look at Bobby. He just can't. Because if there is one thing Dean Winchester knows, it is this; he can't. He can't go out without Sam. As pathetic as it makes him feel, he needs his little brother. Needs him desperately. He can't go on without him, and that's a fact. "Please, just go." he tells Bobby without looking at him.**  
**

Bobby turns as well, towards the door. He sighs one last time. "You know where I'll be..." and with that, he departs.**  
**

Dean looks down, before glancing over at the dead form of his brother. A tear falls from his eyes. His mind is set. He has to. He has no other choice...

* * *

"Harry, are you sure you're okay?" Ginny asked him softly. They, along with Hermione, Ron, Neville, and a few other Ministry officials, were all sitting around a round table decorated with a white table cloth and covered in foods that made your mouth just water at the sight of them.**  
**

"Yeah... Just a headache." Harry tells her before taking a piece of meat and shoving it into his mouth, being careful to take as long as possible to chew.**  
**

"You're lying." she hisses in his ear.**  
**

"It's nothing."**  
**

"Harry..."**  
**

"Can it wait 'till we get home, Gin, please?" Harry pleads.**  
**

Ginny sighs and just nods, looking away.**  
**

Harry resists the urge to grip at his skull. What is it with this headache? That's not what worries him most, though. What worries him is what's hurting. It's his scar. Last time that happened... But this time, he knows it's different. He can feel that it's different. It isn't Voldemort.**  
**

For some reason, that scares him so much more...

* * *

"When you were little, couldn't have been more than five, you just started asking questions." Dean spoke to the corpse, a sad smile tasting it's way onto his lips. It was bitter and broken. "How come we didn't have a mom? Why did we always have to move around? Where's Dad? I remember I begged you: "Quit asking, Sammy. You don't want to know.'" Dean shook his head slightly at the memories, looking at the body, praying, hoping, his brother would get up, that Sam would just rise, get off that table, and be alright. That this was all just a nightmare, a dream, and none of it was real.**  
**But he knew it wasn't. Still, he pressed on as he continued to speak to his brother.**  
**

"I just wanted you to be a kid, just for a little while longer. Always tried to protect you. Keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job. I had one job, and I screwed it up." Dean's voice cracked. Tears threatened to gush down his face once more, and he didn't even bother to try and wipe them away. "I blew it, and for that, I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. You know, I let Dad down, and now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Sammy? What am I suppose to do?"**  
**

No answer. It's not going to come, and Dean knows it. He knows it and he hates it.**  
**

"What am I suppose to do!" Dean screamed. Tears fell down his cheeks. His eyes were red. He hadn't even cried this much when dad had died. but Sammy... It was his job to take care of the damn kid, his job to keep him safe, to keep him from harm's way. It always had been. It had always been his responsibility. He'd practically raised the damn kid!**  
**

And he failed.**  
**

Sam was dead, because Dean was a failure and he messed everything up. Sammy was dead. Sammy was dead because of him.**  
**

And here he was, loosing his mind, talking to a corpse, desperately hoping it would talk back. But Sam couldn't, because Sam was gone and nothing could bring him ba-**  
**

Wait... There was one thing that could... But... Yes, he had to. He failed Sam, and now he had to pay the price. He had to pay the price. He had to do what he had to do. He had to. He was worthless anyways. It was his only hope. He had to save Sammy, even if it meant sacrificing himself.**  
**

Bobby was going to kill him when he found out.**  
**

He rushed to the car, and is soon on his way.**  
**

On his way to make a damn deal with the Devil himself...

* * *

"Settle down, settle down!" Kinsgley called with a magically amplified voice. The voices hushed down as all turned their attention towards the Minister.**  
**

"Here it comes." Harry groaned, causing Ginny to step on his foot. Harry hissed slightly and shot her a look. Ginny just smirked at him and Harry couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes and smile.**  
**

Ron made a show of gagging, which, luckily, was not noticed by the majority in the Atrium.**  
**

"Nine years ago, on this date, 'Lord' Voldemort-" Kingsley began, causing several flinches and even a few glares to be sent his way. "Attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on this very night. He threatened to destroy everything we hold dear and value. But he was stopped. He was stopped by three brave individuals, who sit here with us today. And it is my pleasure to introduce the new head of the Auror Office, Harry James Potter!"**  
**

Harry stood, as customary, and gave a fake smile as he waved and the hundred or so cheering witches and wizards, most of which he didn't even know. Some were complete foreigners. Faceless strangers from wizarding communities all over the planet.**  
**

Cameras flashed.**  
**

Harry had to make a conscious effort not to cringe.

* * *

"Five years. Five years and my bill comes do. That's my last offer- five years or no deal." Dean tells the Crossroads Demon with a poker face. But she can see past it. She can see into his heart. He'd give anything to get his brother back. She was going to press him for everything he had, and she knew she was going to get it.**  
**But, taunting him. She couldn't resist.**  
**

She smiled at him, walking up slowly. She leans in seductively to seal their lips, to seal the deal. Or, at least, that's what the bitch makes him think.**  
**

"Then no deal." she whispers against his lips, before backing away.**  
**

"Fine." Dean continues his bluff.**  
**

"Fine." she repeats, still smiling. She then walks past him, leaving Dean behind. "Make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint."**  
**

Dean curses in his head. He curses every damn swear word he knows. "Wait!" he calls. His voice cracks slightly.**  
**

The demon stops. Without looking at him, she speaks. "It's a fire sale and everything must go." with that, she turns back to face him.**  
**

"What do I have to do?" Dean pleads.**  
**

"First of all, quiet groveling." the demon says as she walks back to him. "Needy guys are such a turnoff." the two stare at one another. Dean looks like he's resisting the urge to strangle her. The demon sighs. "Look... I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say, I have a blind spot for you, Dean. You're like a... Puppy. You're just too fun to play with." she sighs again. Maybe if Dean had been in a different state, maybe if he wasn't so broken and desperate, he would have seen. But he didn't and he couldn't, not here, not now. "I'll do it." she tells him.**  
**

"You'll bring him back?" Dean's voice holds a spark of hope. A spark, but just enough.**  
**

"I will." she nods. "And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year and one year only." Dean freezes for a second. A year? Then, he realizes something. He doesn't care. He doesn't give a damn. He's going to die anyways without Sam. "But here's the thing." the demon leans towards him seductively once more. "If you try to welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Sam drops dead. He's back to rotten meat in no time." she outlines carefully. "So... That's a better deal than your dad ever got." she reminds him. "So, what do you say?"**  
**

He doesn't reply. Instead, he locks their lips together in a heated kiss, sealing the deal. Selling his soul, for now, and forever.

* * *

"Hermione Jean Granger, would you please stand as well?" Kinsgley called.**  
**

A blushing Hermione rose from her seat after Ron gave her a reassuring squeeze. More cheers.**  
**

"With the retirement of William Savage, former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I would like to present you all with out new Head of the Department!" Kinglsey called.**  
**

Hundreds cheered and as the applause filled the room. Hermione seemed to be handling it and Harry looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Hunting down former Death Eaters and dark wizards? No problem. Hundreds staring at him? Kill. Him. Now.**  
**

Suddenly, his scar gave another tinge.**  
**

_"I could throttle you, boy!"_**  
**

_"What, and send downstairs ahead of schedule?"_**  
**

Harry blinks, the brief vision ending.**  
**

"Harry?" Ginny is tugging on his arm.**  
**

"Yeah?" he asks.**  
**

She nudges her head in Kingsley's direction. Harry looks up. "Yes?" he asks.**  
**

"I asked if there was anything you would like to say after achieving the position you've been working to get for nine years..." Kingley repeated.**  
**

"Oh! Oh, right... Well," Harry began.

* * *

"You take a shot at me, whatever you gotta do, but please... Don't tell him." Dean pleaded.**  
**

Bobby gripped him. Tears were in the old man's eyes, threatening to fall forth. That idjit! 'Now my life can mean something'? Mean something! The boy sacrificed his soul because he really had that low opinion of himself? He really hated him self that damn much? Damn Winchesters, sacrificing their souls for one another! Their one fatal weakness; each other. Family.**  
**

And now... Now Dean had gone off and sold his soul too, just like John. One year. One year and one year only.**  
**

That idjit!**  
**

Suddenly they heard noise. Both men stepped away from another and turned towards the source. Among the scraps and husks of dead cars, they could hear it. Someone was there. Dean and Bobby exchanged looks before, together, they both went to investigate.**  
**

Then, out of nowhere, she came. Tears in her eyes, she looked broken.**  
**

"Ellen?" Dean breathed. The woman just nodded once before Dean brought her into his embrace, refusing to let the older woman go. True, they hadn't known each other for very long, but... She was like a mother to him, like the mother he never had. It wasn't like he'd ever say it out loud, though.**  
**

"Oh God..." Bobby whispers.

* * *

"What's up with you, mate?" Ron asked as they were leaving the Ministry.**  
**

"And don't say nothing. We could all see it." Ginny snapped.**  
**

Hermione and Neville nodded, before together, all four of them shot Harry looks.**  
**

Harry sighed. Well, here goes nothing... "It's my... My scar..."**  
**

They didn't let him finish. Hermione shrieked, Ginny froze in place, Ron cursed loudly and Neville looked confused. Looks were sent their ways as Hermione told Ron to settle down.**  
**

"Settle down? Settle down? His sc-" Ron began loudly.**  
**

"Not here!" Harry shushed him, motioning to all the people around them. Ron glanced about before turning back to Harry.**  
**

"We're talking about this. Now."**  
**

"Alright." Harry responds.**  
**

Then, holding hands, the five apparate back to Harry and Ginny's cottage.**  
**

"Ginny, maybe you should go pick up the kids from Luna's. We'll discuss it after-"**  
**

"Harry Potter." she said dangerously.**  
**

"Gin, please?"**  
**

"Why?"**  
**

"Because, my mind is still spinning. I need some time to get my head in order. Please?"**  
**

Ginny stared at him for a bit before her expression softened. "Of course..." she told him, giving him a quick kiss before spinning in place, disappearing at once.**  
**

"What's this about?" Ron rounded on Harry like a hound.**  
**

"Why does his scar hurting matter?" Neville asks.**  
**

The other three stare at him, before Hermione finally breaks it. "The last time... The last time it hurt was because of Voldemort, because Harry was linked to him. And if it's hurting again..."**  
**

Neville went pale, before imitating Ron and cursing loudly.**  
**

"So, he's back! How can that be-" he begins.**  
**

"No, I don't think... It was different than before!" Harry interrupts.**  
**

"How?" Ron demands.**  
**

"We have to wait for Ginny." Harry says simply, causing Ron to resist the urge to strangle his best friend.

* * *

"Yup, and there's more. He built private railroad lines, connecting church to church. And it just so happens to lay out like this." Bobby said, before taking a marker in his hands and connecting each of the X's together on the map. Each railroad line intersecting to create a giant pentagram in the middle of southern Wyoming, each built in the mid 19th century by Samuel Colt himself.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dean says, staring. Something like this... Just... Wow.**  
**

"It's a Devil's Trap." Sam realizes. "A 100-square mile Devil's Trap."**  
**

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross." Dean declares, his eyes still locked on the paper. Not only did Samuel Colt create a gun that could kill demons, vampires, and just about anything, but he also did this. He made a massive Devil's Trap. Amazing.**  
**

"I never heard of anything that massive." Ellen whispers.**  
**

"No one has." Bobby states.**  
**

"After all these years, none of the lines have broken? I mean, it still works?" Dean looked up to Bobby.**  
**

"Definitely." Sam answers for them.**  
**

"How do _you _know?" Dean turns to him, slightly confused.**  
**

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean, the demons, they must be circling and they can't get it." Sam reasons.**  
**

"Yeah, well... They're trying." Bobby says.**  
**

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen questions.**  
**

"That's what I've been looking at and, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy's cemetery right in the middle." Dean points at the map, placing his finger at the exact center of the pentagram.**  
**

"Well, what's so important about a cemetery or... What's Colt trying to protect?" Sam says.**  
**

"Well, unless..." Dean begins.**  
**

"Unless what?" Bobby asks.**  
**

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something _in_?" Dean suggested.**  
**

"Now, _that's _a comforting thought." Ellen says with a hint of sarcasm.**  
**

"Yeah, you think?" Dean counters.**  
**

"Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?" Sam interrupts them.**  
**

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it." Bobby shakes his head. "No way a full-blood demon get's across."**  
**

"No." Sam nods as it hits him. Oh. Of course... That's what Yellow-Eyes was planning. It all makes sense now, all the pieces falling into place. "But I know who could..."

* * *

Ginny walked bck through the fire place, a sleeping Albus in her arms. Sleepily, the two year old James followed lazily behind, his eyes drooping.**  
**

"Help me." Ginny says.**  
**

Hermione rushed forward, picking up little James, who leans his head on her shoulder and begins to snore. His head lolls against her shoulder and within seconds he's out cold. Together, Ginny and Hermione take the two children upstairs to their bedrooms.**  
**

"So... When is Hermione due?" Harry asks in an effort to change the subject.**  
**

Ron just stares at him blankly. "Mate, even I'm not that stupid, and I've done some stupid shit. No changing the subject."**  
**

Harry sighed and nodded. Soon, the girls were back. They all sat down, Harry in an armchair, Ginny and Hermione on one couch and Neville and Ron on the other.**  
**

"Alright, what happened? And don't spare us the details, Harry." Ginny says sternly.**  
**

Harry sighs. "Okay... Two days ago, I had this dream-"**  
**

"What kind of dream? Like the one's you used to get, with Voldem-"**  
**

"Ron, let him finish!" Hermione snapped.**  
**

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Go on." Ron apologized.**  
**

"Anyways, as I was saying, I had this dream two days back. And no, it wasn't about Voldemort. I saw this man, maybe two or three years younger than all of us, dying. I saw him getting stabbed in the back and dying." Harry says.**  
**

The other four stare at him between expressions of shock and horror.**  
**

"Harry, why didn't you say anything?" Ginny demands.**  
**

"I wasn't sure what it was. All I knew was it had something to do with a place called Cold Oak. I researched it, and, well..."**  
**

"Well what?" Neville presses.**  
**

"It's an abandoned town in the United States." Harry says it. There. The crazy part. He's having visions. Of something happening on the other side of the freaking world.**  
**

"What?" the other four say incredulously.**  
**

"Exactly. And, tonight, I kept getting flashes of- Ugh, damn it!" Harry hissed, gripping at his scar.**  
**

"Harry?"**  
**

"Harry?"**  
**

His head fell down and his eyes shut onto themselves. He breathed heavily, before, suddenly, his body levitated f the ground as if cursed. The other four stood rapidly, shock overriding a sense to do something.**  
**

Then, Neville and Ron snapped out of it, and, together, they tried to pull him down...**  
**

Which resulting in Harry ripping from their grip, slamming against the wall. His eyes shot open, wide and unseeing, and he screamed.

* * *

"Hey lady. Do me a favor. Put that gun to your head." Jake ordered, a sudden malevolent flash of yellow overtaking his eyes.**  
**

Ellen struggled, before, against her will, her hand lifted and she placed the gun against her skull, ready to shoot, ready to kill herself.**  
**

The other three stared in horror as Jake laughed. It was cold, cruel. Demonic. Because he's surrendered to it. He'd given in to his dark side, and it filled him. Filled every little crack.**  
**

"See, that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn." Jake says.**  
**

"Let her go." Sam commands.**  
**

"Shoot him." Ellen manages, her voice trembling as she barely manages to fight it to even be able to speak.**  
**

"You'll be mopping up her skull before you get a shot off." Jake tells Sam. "Everybody put your guns down." he orders, before looking directly at Ellen. "Except you, sweetheart." he smiles at her.**  
**

First, Bobby. Then Dean. Then Sam. Except, this time, Jake isn't controlling them. He isn't, because all his concentration is locked on Ellen, keeping her in place. Keeping her bound.**  
**

"Okay." Jake nods. "Thank you." he smiles at them in a way that makes them all want to smack him upside the head.**  
**

He then rushes to the Devil's Gate, shoves the Colt into place. Bobby quickly turns to Ellen, and, alongside Dean, both wrestle the gun from her grip. Sam picks up his gun and fires. Once, twice. Twin holes perturbed themselves onto Jake's back, but he's not dead. He's not human, not anymore. He grunts and falls back, before colliding to the ground, breathing heavily. Sam fires, over and over, and he doesn't stop. Rage has overtaken him. Rage, hatred, and anger much unlike himself, the old him. He steps over to stand before the fallen form of Jake, glancing down with disgust at the fallen assassin.**  
**

Jake gasps. "Please... Don't... Please..."**  
**

Sam shoots twice more, killing the other man in cold blood. He deserved it, after all. A third time, and the brains splatter. The blood shoots off, some of it landing on Sam's cheek.**  
**

Bobby is staring at Sam. He doesn't say anything, but there's fear in his eyes. The Sam he remembers... So innocent. Yet he just watched him butcher another without an ounce of remorse, mercilessly. But that's not the worst part. He knew Jake had to die. The worst part... It was seeing Sam _enjoy _killing Jake.**  
**

Behind Sam, the lock spins, over and over.**  
**

Dean looks down in shock at Jake before looking up at Sam. Sam won't meet his gaze, and, wordlessly, he wipes the blood from his cheek.**  
**

The lock is spinning. Faster and faster, harder and harder. Then it happens. That one fatal sound.**  
**

Click.**  
**

"Oh, no." Bobby gasps.**  
**

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asks.**  
**

"It's hell." Bobby answers as the door begins to rattle.

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny shouted as she shook him. They had managed to strap his body down to the table in the kitchen, but he was still shaking, and shaking bad. He was even talking, mumbling, over and over.**  
**His eyes shot open.**  
**

"Devil's Gate..." he whispered.**  
**

"What?"**  
**

"He... He did it... He opened it, he... Devil's Ga- ugh!" Harry groaned, before falling back down.**  
**

"Hermione, what is that? What the bloody hell is a Devil's Gate?" Ron shouted.**  
**

"I..." Hermione's eyes are wide and terror filled.**  
**

"Hermione..."**  
**

"I thought it was just a myth, I..."**  
**

"What is it?" Neville asks.**  
**

Hermione stares up at him, fear in her eyes. "A door." even Ginny stares up at her at this. A what?**  
**

"A door where?" Ron continues.**  
**

"A doorway to Hell..." Hermione's voice is barely audiable, but she is heard nonetheless. The others exchange looks.**  
**

What.**  
**

The bloody hell.**  
**

Does that mean!

* * *

"What the hell just happened!" Dean hollered over the tremendous noise of demons whistling their way out of the now open gate. All around them, the sky darkened pitch black, the only light coming directly from the gate. It was red and burning light, the light of eternal flames.**  
**

"That's a Devil's Gate, a damn door to hell!" Ellen cried.**  
**

The metal of the railroad boundaries holding the entire thing together begin to crack and break. It's powerful, but this... This is to much and there are too many. Too many demons. The black sulfuric smoke rips it's path across everything, escaping every which way. As the metal melts, a single figure makes his way inside.**  
**

"Come on! We got to shut that gate!" Ellen screams.**  
**

Sam, Bobby, and Ellen rush forth to attempt to do just that, but Dean stays put, staring down at the gun in his hands, turning it over. It's the Colt. The legendary demon-killing Colt.**  
**

"If the demon gave this to Jake... Then that means..." Dean whispers to himself. Then, it hits him. As thunder clashes around him, he turns, and there he stands. Old Yellow-Eyes, smiling at him. Dean lifts up the gun, ready to fire, but the demon is quicker. It lifts it's hand the gun whips into his hand.**  
**

"A boy shouldn't play with Daddy's gun." Azazel scolds.**  
**

Dean is suddenly lifted off the ground, slamming into a tombstone with bone-breaking force.**  
**

Sam pushed against the gate, using his back as leverage, when he spots him. Dean, sprawled on the ground, blood falling from his head where he hit against the stone. Then, he spots the demon...**  
**

"DEAN!"**  
**

And, abandoning Ellen to try and shut the door on her own, causing her to grunt in pain from the effort, Sam charges blindly at Azazel. Which results in him ending up pinned to a tree, with the Yellow-Eyed bastard simply standing there, grinning at him.

* * *

Harry's head fell back. He was panting heavily, sweat falling from him in waves. He looked scared, terrified.**  
**

"Mate, are you-" Ron begins.**  
**

Harry's eyes went unnaturally wide, then, in a demonic voice, he spoke, causing the others to jump. "You saw what your brother just did to Jake, right?" Harry spoke in a distorted androgynous voice. "That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" Harry continues calmly in the same cold voice, before chuckling evilly. If it had been any other four in that room, they would have ran. But they were his friends, to the point where they would die for him, and they weren't leaving. "How certain are you," Harry said, his face twisting in an evil smile. "That what you brought back is 100 percent pure Sam?" he then laughed. He laughed evilly, cruelly, twisted. It was scarier than confronting Voldemort himself, because the laugh was insane, insane to the point where it made Bellatrix seem tame.**  
**

Then, Harry's head fell back one more and he panted. He was breathing hard. Each breath looked like it took effort, like it strained and hurt him. Then, he groaned. He groaned loudly as the last of the vision played itself out within his head.

* * *

"I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family." Azazel tells Dean, his voice dipped in disgust. Then, he lifts the Colt at the immobile and bound Dean, ready to open fire.**  
**

But, he doesn't notice.**  
**

Behind him, creeping ever so slowly, the spirit of the man he killed, the man who sold his soul to save his son's life. The ghost of John Winchester, sneaking up slowly behind the Yellow-Eyed bastard. Then, as Azazel is about to shoot, John grabs him. He tears the demonic essence from the human host and the two spirits tangle as John attempts to contain Azazel.**  
**

The limp form of the formerly possessed body falls to the ground, the gun slipping from the dead man's grip as John wrestles with the demon. But the demon is too strong. It tosses the other spirit with force, before re-entering it's host.**  
**

Azazel rises just in time to see Dean, his eyes filled with hate and just a touch of fulfillment, pulling the trigger to the Colt. A single, golden bullet lit in flames shoots forth before Azazel can even think of trying to stop it.**  
**

It rips into his chest, into his upper left side beneath his shoulder, striking the heart. Azazel glances down at the wound ever so slowly, shock in his eyes. He looks back up at Dean, who continues to stare the other one down coldly.**  
**

Then, lightning rips through the demon. It cackles inside of it, lightning it up completely, filling it. One, two, three, four the shock waves spill forth before Azazel falls back, colliding to the ground. The Yellow Eyed Demon, after all these years, is _finally _dead.**  
**

Sam falls from where he was being held against a tree as Bobby and Ellen finally succeed in closing the Devil's Gate.

* * *

Harry stops moving. He rises up slowly, lifting his hand up to his forehead, feeling the sweat there. He's burning. Burning as if he'd just been electrocuted...**  
**

"Harry?" Hermione asks almost fearfully.**  
**

"I'm fine." Harry manages, looking up at her. "We need to get to Sioux Falls." he says simply.**  
**

"Sioux what?" Ron asks.**  
**

"It's a city in America. We need to go there. Now." Harry responds calmly.**  
**

"Why?" Neville asks, fearing the answer.**  
**

"Because... If everything I just saw really happened, then we have a war on our hands. And this time, it's not just a couple of dark wizards we're facing. Demons. Demons straight from hell." Harry answers solemnly.**  
**

No one speaks for several seconds before, finally, Ron breaks it. "You aren't gonna... Go all... You know, again, are you?"**  
**

"Yellow-Eyes is dead so... I don't know." Harry's response causes more questions than it does answers.**  
**

Silence...**  
**

"But, demons... They can't be- we'd have seen one by now, right?" Ron points out.**  
**

"Not necessarily. If they thought we were a threat to them, they'd hide." Hermione counters, causing Ron to deflate.**  
**

Ginny turns to Harry. "Explain everything. Start to finish. Not a detail out." she tells him, sitting next to him and gripping his hand.**  
**

Harry sighs, before doing exactly that, reciting everything. The major problem, however, is this; he has no idea why the hell his scar started hurting. All he knows is that is has something to do with whatever he saw. And if an army of demons just got unleashed upon the world...**  
**

There was going to be one hell of a battle on their hands...


	2. Lincoln, Nebraska

A/N; This starts out during the Magnificent Seven, the Season 3 opener. After that, I won't really be following Season 3 so much. There'll be other episodes that I do follow. For example: without a doubt, Jus in Bello will be in here later on. But, as this is a crossover, things aren't going to go exactly as they went in the series, for obvious reasons, which means it might get messy.

I'm also thinking... Should I bring back Ava? I'd like there to be one more Psychic like Sam out there that they absolutely must take down. That, and I didn't like how they killed her. I mean, come on, she literally slaughters how many people and yet somehow Jake manages to sneak up on her without her noticing and snapping her neck? It just seemed too easy in my opinion.

Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Lincoln, Nebraska**

_May 8th-9th, 2007_

"Did I ever mention how much I hate flying?" Neville spoke as they approached the Muggle airplane.

"I hate to agree with him, but do we really have to get on this... Thing? Why not use a Portkey?" Ron looks up at Harry.

"And give our position away to the enemy?" Harry snaps.

"You'd think we're at war with these people..." Neville muttered, but Harry heard him anyways.

"We might as well be." Harry shot him a cold look.

"Mate. What if it was just a dream and you're freaking out over noth-" Ron began.

"How sure are you that what you brought back is 100 percent pure Sam?" Harry quoted and Ron twitched. He'd seen some pretty twisted shit on this job, but that- seeing Harry practically be possessed- that took the cake.

They boarded the airplane and it took of, swooping it's path across the skies.

Harry didn't tell them because he didn't want to worry them. He didn't tell Ron and Neville that the true reason, the real reason they weren't using a Portkey to get to Sioux Falls was because they couldn't.

Why?

A mysterious wave of energy, centered in Wyoming, had spread out across the neighboring states around it, enabling magical transport in the area obsolete. Whatever had gone down there, it was big enough to distort the natural flow to the point where a Portkey would be down right useless.

Harry wasn't sure if Apparation would work down there. And, if it didn't... But, all three of them were trained Aurors. Worst comes to worst, they'd be able to handle it.

What he was really worried about, however, was what would happen if they didn't come back, if they couldn't come back. After Harry had filled Kingsley in on the situation, it took a hell of a lot of persuasion to keep the Minister from deploying every Auror disposable to him immediately.

But, Harry convinced him that a smaller task force, one consisting of three, would be best. Such a large team would not only be detected effortlessly, but they still had no idea as to whether theses 'demons' could or could not possess them like normal humans, in which case, they would be utterly screwed.

The mission was, as of this point, confidential. Only two other Ministry officials, beside himself, Ron, and Neville, knew of the situation; Kingsley himself and Hermione. Everything was being kept to secrecy.

Harry didn't like it much, but...

They had to be sure.

They had to be sure this was really happening before telling the Wizarding community that they had yet another war on their hands.

Except, this was bigger than Voldemort. Much, much bigger. Voldemort was just one man, and he was mortal. Hundreds, maybe even thousands, of demons had escaped the opening of that damn Devil's Gate. Harry didn't even know where to begin! Demons. Demons, of all things.

Hermione, being Hermione, had checked up on the books the second the issue came up. And that was the scariest part of all. Days of searching, and nothing. Every possible record of a demon in Wizarding history systematically wiped out. All lore, possible defense against them, everything, gone.

Except one.

It was an old account, dating back thousands of years, pre-Egyptian. All Hermione could decipher from it was 'The first demon made must break the Final Seal.' What the hell did that mean?

Under it, there had been a picture, of a woman, a woman with stunning beauty, elegance, grace, a woman eating a baby.

Harry had to resist the urge to vomit as the memory of seeing the moving wizarding picture came to mind.

He blinked a bit, checking his watch. His eyes widened. They'd been on the damn thing for over an hour already. Well, that one flew bye without a second glance.

"When will it be over?" Neville groaned slightly, gripping his stomach.

"We should be landing in a few. Not far now." Harry assured.

"Yeah, and then we have to drive. Why can't we just apparate, Harry?" Ron demanded.

Harry sighed, and that was all it took. The brief look of guilt on his face was what alerted the other two. Because they knew him. They knew him better than they knew themselves on some occasions. And they could tell, in a heartbeat, that Harry was hiding something.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron hissed.

Harry looked down for a second, closed his eyes, and thought the hell with it before looking back up at the other pair. "The reason we aren't taking a Portkey is because we can't."

"Can't, or because you think we'll 'alert the enemy to our position'." Ron quoted.

"Can't. Physically can't. Whatever went down in Wyoming, it's blocking magical reception. We couldn't even get a straight message across, magical or electronically." Harry corrected.

Ron and Neville gaped at him, neither speaking, neither uttering even the rumor or a word, a whisper, a sound other than their own breathing. Then, the lights flickered slightly. The flight attendant looked up in surprise before the problem corrected itself, avoiding any sort of hysteria. Ron and Neville were openly glaring at Harry at this point.

"And you didn't think this was something we ought to know about?" Neville snarled.

"Look, I found out last minute, okay? We weren't even sure. And, I didn't want to worry you-" Harry begins.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ron interrupts.

"What?" Harry looks at him confused.

"Are you feeling alright." Ron repeats as both Harry and Neville shoot him odd looks.

"Umm... Yeah, why?" Harry said slowly.

"Well, since when do you keep secrets? Well, from us, anyways, hm?" Ron points out in one of his rare moments of wisdom.

Harry blinks. Whether he likes it or not, Ron has a point. Even when they were younger, Harry was always so honest with his friends. Rare were the moments when he even thought of lying to any of them.

Yet now, right in the middle of a mission, he randomly decided to keep information that could be crucial for them all...

Ever since his... Episode... Harry didn't want to admit it, but it hadn't really stopped. He kept getting these random flashes. So far, he could still differentiate what was right in front of him and what he was seeing inside his head due to Auror required Occulemcy training, but it was starting to strain on him.

And it wasn't just Yellow-Eyes. Hell, after the first episode, none of the rest involved Yellow-Eyes. He kept seeing these dark eyes. Dark malevolent eyes with no light left in them, empty, dead. Evil. Demonic.

But, there was one in particular that was different, and, if he was to be honest, downright scared him to a point.

Then, it hit him.

And it hit him hard.

Harry nearly doubled over as another vision hit him, strong, hard. Not one, but several. He gasped a few times before his eyes shot open. Coughing, he looked up at Neville and Ron, both staring at him with concern.

"Sir, are you alright?" the flight attendant asked.

"Perfectly." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Glass of water would be nice."

The flight attendant nods and walks off the opposite direction. The second she was gone, Ron and Neville rounded on Harry.

"What the hell was that?" Ron interrogated.

Harry closed his eyes for a second. He didn't speak. He didn't want to speak. "I just... I just witnessed a man chug down drain cleaner, Ron. Can you give me just a moment, just one, to get my bloody head in order?" Harry snapped.

The other two fell silent as Harry let his head lean back. He gave a soft sigh, before turning to look at his friends with tired eyes. Ron winced slightly. He knew from Ginny that Harry wasn't sleeping well. He just didn't know how bad it was. And now, looking into his eyes, he could see. He looked so haunted...

"Change of plans." Harry finally said, looking back and forth between the two of them. They stared at him, confused. "We need to go to Lincoln, Nebraska, wherever that is, not Sioux Falls. That's where they'll be."

"How do you know?" Neville asked. Ron turned and shot him an incredulous look at the words.

"Because... Just trust me, alright?" Harry told him.

"Fine. But no more keeping things from us." Ron turned back to him, a stern expression on his face as if he was disciplining a five year old.

Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Alright, I won't."

* * *

"We don't even know how many of them there are!" Sam shouted. This was suicide. Complete and utter suicide. They wanted to go back to that damn bar, half cocked, and go off against all those demons? No! The only thing they were going to achieve was a one way ticket to hell, and there was no way Sam was going to let Dean, or Tamara for that matter, go back there.

He could understand why Tamara wanted to go back, he really could. Her husband was dead. Isaac was dead, and they had left his damn body behind, because they didn't have a choice, because the demons were closing in and they barely managed to even get her out of there alive.

And, he'd felt the same way with Jessica two years back.

Looking up at her dying form right above his head, her blood dripping down, landing on his face... If it hadn't been for Dean, Sam would have died. He would have died, frozen in place as his girlfriend, the girl he loved, the girl he was going to propose to in a couple of days, burst into flames right before his very eyes... But, he forced himself to stop thinking about that, about that day. About him almost, just almost, having a normal life. Because that wasn't what mattered now. What mattered was what was happening, here, now, not the past.

"Yeah we do. There's seven." Bobby interrupted them, carrying a book with him as he came over. "Do you have any idea who we're up against?" he told them gravely.

"No. Who?" Dean asked with an expression of 'how the hell are we suppose to know who they are?' written all over his face.

"The Seven Deadly Sins, live and in the flesh!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Huh..." Dean said. "What's in the box!" he joked. Unimpressed, the other three just stared at him coldly. "Brad Pitt? Se7en? No?"

Silence.

Bobby breaks it as he sets the book down with an audible thud on the table. Dean looks at it. "What's this?" he decides it's best to change the subject from his failed attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Binsfeld's Classification of Demons." Bobby answers before continuing. "In 1589, Binsfeld I.D.'d the Seven Sins- Not just as human vices but as actual devils."

"The family- they were touched by Sloth." Sam realizes, the scene of the three dead individuals they had seen worming itself into his mind. The three that had died from dehydration and starvation- with a fully stocked kitchen not ten feet away from the couch they were resting on. "And the shopper..." Sam continues.

"That's Envy's doing." Bobby infers. "The customer we got in the next room." the demon they managed to capture, the one Dean forced into the trunk of the car before they managed to escape. "I couldn't suss it out at first until Isaac. He was touched by an awful Gluttony."

"I don't give a rat's ass if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops!" Tamara explodes. "I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!"

"We already did it your way!" Bobby shouts back. "You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened!" he continues without the rumor of mercy, blunt, honest, and to the point without any softening around the damn edges. "These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking Medieval, Dark Ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath..." Bobby pauses here, then, calmly, he continues. "And figure out what our next move is!" he thunders. Tamara glares at him, on the edge. She looks like she wants to break down into tears, but resists. "I am sorry for your loss." Bobby concludes. There's sincerity in his voice, but also an edge that clearly states they aren't going to make this a suicide mission.

Tamara stops off and Sam and Dean exchange looks, before Sam stalks after her. Because he can understand her better than the other two. Because he knows what it's like to want revenge, to want to take it and wield it. But that's not all. Because Azazel was right about one thing, one crucial thing.

How certain are you that what you brought back is 100 percent pure Sam? They weren't just words to mess with Dean's head. Weren't just words to torment him. Those were the last words Azazel wanted him to hear. Truth. Blunt truth. Because the truth hurts a hell of a lot more than deception. And this new Sam? He was full of rage, of anger, of darkness, rolling beneath the surface of the man he once was.

"So you know who I am, huh?" Envy grins up at them as they enter.

* * *

"How much farther, Harry?" Ron asks.

"Check the map again. This is where I'm suppose to turn, right?" Harry says as they stop at a light.

"How the ruddy hell am I suppose to know? You're the one who marked the map!" Ron cried.

"Let me see..." Neville intervenes, pulling the map from Ron and examining it. "Yup, right here. Take a right."

"Thanks." Harry turns the wheel before stomping on the gas. Instantly, the car shoots forward too fast and Harry has to stomp on the break. "How the hell do Muggles get around in these things?" he curses more to himself than the other two as he presses the gas softly.

**The result?**

A snail's pace.

"Move over!" Ron groans in exasperation.

"I'm driving!" Harry snaps.

"You don't know how!"

"I have a license." Harry counters.

"Yeah? I have actual experience!"

"When!"

"Second year, flying car, remember?"

"That doesn't count, and you know it!"

"Yeah, well, I say it does!"

"STOP ARGUING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE! Merlin, will the two of you just calm down for just a second, please?" Neville grips at his ears.

Harry and Ron exchange awkward looks before turning to look at Neville in the back seat. "Sorry." the mutter together.

"It's alright. Turn here." Neville points.

Harry nods and does as told.

Then, his Occulemcy shields are assaulted once more. Only years of training keeps him from crashing. As quick as it comes, it's gone. "Damn it!" he hisses.

"What?" Ron asks.

"Ever heard of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Harry says.

"The what?" Ron is confused.

"Envy, Sloth, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Pride, and Wrath?" Neville, unlike Ron, actually knows.

"That's what we're up against." Harry informs them.

"What?" Ron gasps as Neville says "I thought they where just vices!"

"Apparently, they have Demonic Incarnations. Do not, I repeat, do not let them touch you. One touch, you're under their power." Harry warns them.

"And how do we take them down?" Ron asks.

"No idea!" Harry replies in mock cheerfulness.

Well. That's great. Just plain brilliant.


	3. Wizards and Hunters

A/N; Here, everyone finally meets. As you can all see, it is not the best of meetings. Things are going to be spiffy for the next few chapters, to be honest. After all, Sam and Dean were raised to hunt supernatural beings. What are wizards? Supernatural beings. That, and Dean has his trust issues, which I'm factoring in to the fullest.

Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Wizards and Hunters**

"You really think you're better than me!" Envy laughed. He was chained down to a chair, a Devil's Trap hanging above his head keeping him bound and in place. He couldn't move a damn muscle. Trapped, and at their mercy.

And he was _taunting_ them...

For being one of the legendary Seven Deadly Sins, he really was not that smart.

"Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you, Dean? You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust. And Tamara. All that wrath. Ooh. tsk, tsk, tsk. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago."

That's what makes her snap. She's already on edge, and all it takes is those last few words. Her face twists in anger, in rage, in _wrath_. She gives out a cry as she smacks him, and she smacks him hard. Dean and Bobby quickly restrain her as Envy laughs.

"Aah! Whew!" the demon exclaims cheerfully, laughing. "My point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins, man. We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny... greedy... hungry...violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too." here, Envy pauses to grin up at them all. At Bobby, holding Tamara back. At Sam and Dean, both staring at him with just a hint of guilt in both their eyes. "The others- they're coming for me." Envy tells them with glee.

"Maybe." Dean grins, before leaning in a little. "But they're not gonna find you... 'Cause you'll be in hell." Dean tells the demon with the same gleeful expression the thing had previously used on them. "Someone send this clown packing." he finishes, all hint of taunting completely gone.

"My pleasure." Tamara hisses, her hating eyes never leaving Envy.

The other three left, leaving the Huntress with the demon.

"_Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica..._" Tamara begins to chant and the demon screams.

* * *

"This is it!" Harry cries as they pull up to the house.

Screams. A male, screaming in pain, agony. Neville, naturally, is the first to spring up, recognizing the sound instantly. The sound of someone being tortured. Like the hell he's gonna let that happen!

The three wizards exchange looks. They have to get in there, now.

"Go, go!" Harry commands.

Neville is the first one out the car door, and is running down the lawn before either Harry or Ron can even get their doors even open in the first place. He's sprinting towards the door, to the noise of the screaming man, the man obviously being tortured by the demons, the other two Aurors following closely behind.

"Ahh!" Neville charges, waving his wand wildly as he breaks down the door.

"Wow!" Bobby lifts the gun in his hands, and Neville, naturally, reacts.

_"Stupefy!"_

The stunner strikes Bobby full on before he can even think of trying to dodge it, sending the old man backwards, slamming him through the shelves behind them, causing several jars to fall on him.

"Bobby!" Dean shouts, the noise reaching out into the night outside the house. That voice... Harry recognizes that voice... Which means...

"Neville, stop!" Harry's voice penetrates the house as he begins running harder and harder, knowing what's coming next, but Neville is beyond reason.

"Down!" Sam pushes Dean as Neville sends a curse their way. It causes another explosion as the two brothers roll over on the ground, standing on either side of Neville, ready to pounce. He glares at them, turning his wand over in his hands.

"Neville, stop! They aren't the demons!" Harry rushes in, Ron entering behind him.

Sam gasps, staring at Harry in shock. No. It had been... Just a dream, just some crazy ass dream he had when he was fifteen. Harry could not possible be real, everything he had seen could not possibly be real. Witches didn't use wands, he knew that for a fact. They didn't fly on broomsticks either. They used chants and seances, they sold their souls to demons for power, they did not... Not this, this-

"They're torturing someone! You can't possibly expect me to believe they're the good guys!" Neville shouts back.

"They are! Just listen to me and calm down for just a second, alright?" Harry reasons with him.

Neville shoots him a look, before, finally, to everyone's relief, he nods slowly. On the floor, Bobby groans. Dean shoots Neville a fierce glare before kneeling down next to the old man.

"Hey, Bobby, you okay?" Dean asks softly before rounding on Neville. "What the hell did you do to him!" he demands.

"I just stunned him." Neville answers.

Within the other room, Envy grins. He looks up at Tamara, then he begins to chant.

"What are you doing?" she demands, but he keeps on chanting, his head falling down. In the other room, Neville begins to see red. His vision starts to falter. A drop of sweat. His eyes glaze over slightly as a haze passes over him, as Envy continues his demonic chant.

Then, a scream. A scream and chanting as Tamara resumes her exorcism of Envy, and that's all it takes. That's all it takes to make Neville explode.

"Nev, sto-" Harry tries to reason with him.

_"Aero!"_ Neville shouts, waving his wand around him viciously. Wind strikes at them, shoving everyone against the walls, hard, before Neville storms into the room where Tamara is chanting.

Harry gets up first. "We have to stop him!"

"Why? He's saving an innocent man!" Ron hollers.

"That's not a man, it's a demon!" Dean glares at them angrily.

"Look, we can argue later. Right now, we have to stop him!" Sam interrupts before it can get out of hand. The others just nod before they all go in after Neville.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Neville roars ragefuly, sending a stunner her way.

Hunter instinct saves her. Tamara drops the book and quickly dodges.

"Please, help me!" Envy pleads, playing the victim.

"Of course." Neville, still under whatever spell Envy had uttered, rushes to his side._ "Diffindo!"_ he casts, breaking the ropes. "Come on!" he pulls Envy up, but the Devil's Trap keeps them in place. Neville frowns.

"That thing up there- dark magic, you have to break it!" Envy points. Neville lifts his wand...

"NEVILLE, DON'T! IT'S NOT A MAN, THAT'S A DEMO-"

But Harry's too late.

_"Reducto!"_

Explosion.

Envy grins at Neville before his eyes go black. Neville gasps before the demon places both hands on him and shoves him, hard, sending him flying. Harry and Ron both shout out stunners but the black smoke is already exiting the demon. The red charms collide with the empty husk of a body that was once Walter Rosen, sending it crashing against the wall. When it falls back down, the eyes are wide open, unseeing.

Neville is panting, his body up against the wall where he fell. He gets up slowly, looking around at all the glaring faces, at Sam barely managing to hold the menacing form of Tamara back and the _what the hell_ look Harry is sending him. He can see again, see everything clearly. He doesn't know why he did that, he doesn't know why the hell he just acted like that, but he knows this; he screwed up. Bigtime.

"I'm- sorry... I thought-" Neville began.

"You are a trained Auror, Neville! Trained Auror! You are trained to think with your head, not to charge in half-crazed shooting up the damn place without having even a rumor of an idea of what the hell you're doing, don't you understand that!" it's rare when Harry scolds anyone, but, at the moment, he's royally pissed off.

"Sorry..." Neville mutters again. He honestly had no idea what had come over him, to be honest. He'd just lost it. He thought an innocent man was being harmed, and acted accordingly. And he was wrong.

"Harry?" Tamara stops struggling, staring at the other. Harry turns to her, staring for a few seconds. How does she- "Ron?" she looks at the redhead, surprise evident on her features.

Then, it hits Harry. It hits him who this woman is, and he can't help but gasp.

"Tamara?"

She nods, a blank look on her face. After all these years, after 8 years, she never expected to see these people again. Yet here they are, breaking into her damn home... And letting a demon loose in the process...

"Wait... Tamara as in... As in Dean's sister Tamara?" Ron gasps.

"What?" Dean blinks.

"Not you, another Dean." Tamara snaps at him before shooting Sam a look. "Let. Me. Go. I won't hurt the idiot who let the demon go. Promise."

Sam doesn't look too convinced but does what she says anyways. Tamara then walks up to Harry, and slaps him. She slaps him hard, the noise ringing through the room.

"Owe!" Harry exclaims.

"Do you know what that bloody_ Werewolf_ of yours did when you and your damn Ministry failed to get there in time, hmm? Do you know what it did! It killed my baby girl! I had to watch as it tore into her, Harry Potter! And I had absolutely no idea why or how or what was even happening, you bloody, stupid idiot!" Tamara explodes on him and everyone can't help but wince, even Bobby. "And then I find out they're after me, _me_, because that bloody moron of my half-brother let slip my existence to one of those whatever-you-call-them!" Tamara continues mercilessly before angry tears begin to fall down her eyes. "I. Watched. My. Daughter. Die. Because. You didn't get there fast enough, and now, for some reason beyond me, you feel the need to track me down, break into my home, and let loose one of the bloody demons responsible for killing my husband!"

Harry flinches. There's nothing he can really say or do to make it any better so he just stands there silently as Tamara continues to glare down death on him.

"You know him?" Dean says, shocked.

"Of course I bloody know him!" Tamara shouts at him.

"He's Harry Potter. And that's Ron Weasley. And that one I think is Neville Longbottom." Sam adds.

Tamara's anger momentarily melts as she, and everyone else, turns to stare at Sam incredulously. Sam's eyes dart around awkwardly as he fidgets in place.

"How the hell do you know?" Dean demands.

"Remember my fifteenth birthday?"

"You mean the one where dad disappeared for a week without even saying goodbye?"

Bobby growls just a bit at the words. John may have been one hell of a hunter and a great man, but he was really just a _terrible_ father sometimes... Then again, the man did willingly toss himself into Hell to save his son... And now said son was doing the exact same thing, like the idjit he was. Bobby personally had no doubts the man loved his children. But, John had been a hunter. And, like most hunters, good parenting skills weren't high up on the list of things hunters were good at.

"Yeah. Um... Remember that nightmare I had..."

"Wait a second... Sammy, did you have a-"

"Yup."

"And you didn't think it was important to tell me!"

"Dude, they were on frigging broomsticks! I thought I was hallucinating or something!"

"Will someone please explain what the hell is going on because I'm completely lost!" Ron interrupts loudly, causing all eyes to turn to him.

"Well..." Sam begins.

"We can discuss this later! Right now, we have a demon problem on our hands! You three." Bobby pointed at Harry, Neville, and Ron. "I assume you're here to help?"

"Yes sir." Harry quickly answers.

"Well, you've done a piss-ass job so far!" Bobby says ruthlessly. "We have seven demons coming to get us. The Seven Deadly Sins! We can chat and drink tea or whatever the hell you people do after this is all over! Right now, we need to prepare and fight-"

"I'll stay here, hold them off, you all get out of here." Dean interrupts.

They all stare.

"There are seven of them! That's suicide!" Ron exclaims.

"And?" Dean is unphased.

"No, Dean! You aren't staying here by yourself!" Sam glares at his brother.

"You have a better idea, huh Sammy? They'll kill us all! This way, it's just me-"

"I won't leave you to die!" Sam explodes.

Both brothers glare at one another, anger rolling of them in tidal waves.

"No. We stand, and fight. Together. Seven of them? Seven of us. We can take them if we work together!" Harry says.

"You, my friend, are a damn he-witch!" Dean turns on him. Harry jaw drops. He-witch? Seriously? "Why should we trust you!"

"They're on our side. You can trust them." Tamara turns to him.

"Do you?"

"Do you have a better option?"

"Enough!" Bobby shouts. "We need to get organized! Now!"

"Fine. What do we need to do?" Harry turns to him.

Bobby sighs and begins.

* * *

A/N; I decided to make Tamara Dean(Thomas)'s sister because, quiet simply, because I felt like it. That, and having at least one person in there that has some idea what witches and wizards are seemed like a good idea in general. Bobby was my next pick, but I ultimately decided this would be best. The fight will be next chapter.


End file.
